creadorhistoriasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Campamentos para reforsar la confianza
= Nos encontrábamos m preparando las cosas para el campamento, yo acabe y al llegar al instituto un profesor dijo que me dira prias ya habían llegado todos cuamdo entro al gin veo a Celia corriendo y se escon de detrás de jude = = kevin : Celia ven aki = = jude : celli hilss que hisite ahora = = Celia : nada solo me divertia con jack , todo y timi la nzando almodas , pero accidentalmente me escrevale y la almoda le dia a kevin = jude : Celia pídele perdo a kevin ahora, los dos sabemos muy bien que Celia: que las geras de almoada se hacen por la noche, lo siento kevin solo trata de divertimer kevin : okei trankila , no pasa nada todo perdonado jude : muy bien esa es mi hermanita pequeña el entrandor nos re parte las tareas , las hacemos y entonce una chica dice busco a jude sharp nelly la acompaña a donde se encotrava cuando lo vio se abalanzo sobre el y se apaoyo sobre el pechod e jude a lo que dijeron ohu. jude : cerezade , que hace aki? cerezade: pues estar abrazada a mi prometido jude : queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee , cerezade yo no me puedo casar con tigo nisiquiera te amo , solo te conozco de la comida filiaar entre mi famila y la tuya , no puedo ya hay alguien que cautivo mi corazón cerezade:pero jude no tiene otra opción mira jude : mira le papel que le dada cerezade y cae al suelo y los amigos del raimón salen de donde se encontraban y dice jude estas bien , jude de no respondio no se podría crer lo que había e su pader …... ceezae : bueno cari , te veo pasado maña después del partido , y se va entoces jude , no pudo evitra lora y se quita las glosis , tod . jude sharpesta llorando los demás : jude que te pasa Celia . se onee a su altura lo abarz y empieza allorar a barzado a suermana , entoce una chicha y otroas personas mas se ponen asu altura y lo abra jude se clama …. jude . cchicos que aseis aki lian : veras primo , marcelin , dulce , derct , luck, , felix , ton ttoy , dan y yo somos miembros del equipo dekl Raimon , pero que te pasa jude : a que bien , marcelin , lian podemos hablar un momento asolas dulce : jude te tenjo que decir algo muy importante jude . esta bien dulce de que se trata dulce : mis paders quiere que te vengas con migo a Colombia , porque te quieren conocer mejor , y te an in vitado a cenar con nosotros s alla , que me dice te vibes jude . wua , no se que decir , te importa que te conteste lugo dulce se hasecha agara de varazo a jude se pega si a el jude mira esa es ecsena y apenas saca su sonrisa una pequña sorisa , y dice bueno sultame ahora voy hbalar con lian marcelin luego vuelo.... lian y marcelin: y bien que te pasa ,tu no eres asi con dulce jude : tenesis razón me pasa algo sulta una lagrima ,dice voy a decirle que si a dulce , lo unnico que deseo es estar todo el tiempo posible con ella antes de llegar a ser infeliz para siempre gamas marcelin . como vas ser infeliz con dulce lian : no es con dulce con quien será infeliz , si no con cerezada , mi tio , mas el resto de mi famila lo obligan a caser con cerezade, y este papel con el sello de la familia sharp lo ad judica . y dice que se hablara los detaches de la boda después de partido contra el Zeus y el mismo dia que dulce y jude se dben ir a Colombia.primo te a yudaremos a que te vallas con dulce a Colombia . jude gracia dia del partido , ganamos al Zeus , yo me coloque la peluca para parecerme a mi peimo las glosis y l capa entoce jude se fue con dulce al aeropuerto cojieron el avión y fueron a Colombia , empleno vuelo dulce se queda dormida apollada el el hombro del chico y la agaro una mano . jude , no parava de mirala , jude era tan felis a su la do , que le susuro a l oído dulce amo , entoces en el campo mi abuelo descubre que ra yo yo.... abuelo : donde esta jude lian : ta lo pienso decir abuelo.: dime lo ya lian lian : que no kailen sharp: lian sobrino , porque no le quieres decir al abuelo donde esta mi hijito lian : porque si selo dijo , traerán a jude devuelta , y lo poco que esta disfrutado de su felicidada se ira de golpe y porazo y será infeliz toda su vidad. cerezade. vega como va hacer tu primo infeliz estando casado con migo kailen: que , lo habéis comprometido a mi hijito , con caziopea , pero eque pasa con lo que siente jude y mi opinon como mader novale s,sharp: es lo mejor para erl a demams vamos a Colombia a buscarlo el gps de su móvil me indica donde esta ahg , dice la mader , tods embarcamos , lllagamos a colomvia , y cuando llagamos nostropezamos con mi tia y mi tio que dice hola podemos ayudarlos ,hola Marck , buscamos a jude , ah jude se acaba de ir con dulce a la playa hace una hora por lo mesnos .* importante en esta parte cundo hablos de los tios de mark me refiero que se encontraban el pueblo donde esllos vivian s.shar p nos podina indicr como llegar Vanesa . claro , signa rectos has que vean unos matorale metense por os matorales ylisto llegan aunaos matoralles mas abajo que dean ala playa meranse ahí para localizrlo , la playas es in mesa sharp : garcias llegan a donde les dijo banesa kailen : amor mira allí , es jude y esta con una chica riéndose s, sharp : vaya , no lo vei sonrreir asi dede que tenia 6 años y estaban en aquel sitio abuelo: no nos olvidemos a que emos venio aki kailen : porfavor suegro espra , unos minutos haber que su sucede aueblo: bueno , , pero que cres que va a suceder aki loreta: amor mio eso pasaa abuelo y los demás : que jude y la chica se están dando el lote ……. jude grito el abuelo yel pader jude se quedo palido y l a chica dijo jude mi vida que pasa el abuelo coje de la mucha a dulce ye la aroja a sia unas rocas , luck la coger , se llevan a jude s van todeos a japon sacan a jude del equipo y lo obligan a estudiar en ela casa , pasan los días y jude nisiquier sale de su cuarto …... kailen: mi amor estoy reocupada por jude s.sharp : estará e a siendo cosa kailen . voy a verle .. cuarto de jude kailen : jude hijo baja a cenar jude . no tennjo haber kailen : voy a entra kailen : jude …... jude : mamaaaa no quiero estar aki yy aputo de casarme con cerezade, o no amoa a esa chica yo amom a dulce kailrn : oh jude dime dulce , es la chica que estaba con tigo en la playa de colovia jude .: siiii kailen: bueno baja a comer jude : noo los días pasan jude ca e enfermo , no tuvieron mas remedio que ingersarlo entoces, nos enteramos subinoa a la a vitacion todos entce jude desierta l oir a dulce y esta se abalanza y se abrzan y dse besan en la boca kailin: mi amor mira a nuestro hijo es felixz con esa chica , pero en cambio dcon la que le prometiron no es feliz y nuca lo sera